Talk:If It Smells Like an Ed/@comment-35598377-20190405003940
My biggest problems with this episode: Much like the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Everyone Knows It's Bnedy", the main characters are accused of something they didn't do. And much like that episode, nobody really wants to see characters that they like so much suffer through something they didn't really do. Well, except unlikable characters like Bloo and Eddy. This episode is so mean-spirited. Eddy gives Jimmy a wedgie despite Jimmy doing absolutely nothing wrong, and the Eds get blamed and punished at the end for doing absolutely nothing wrong. The cul-de-sac kids are extremely stupid, obnoxious, horrible, hypocritical, and unlikable (mostly Kevin, Sarah, and Jimmy). They blame the Eds for stealing a paintbrush, wiping Plank's mouth off with a rag, and shoving a hockey stick into their papermache heart. Although, they really don't have much evidence to prove the Eds being guilty (and in Ed's case, no evidence). Especially since it would have been impossible for the Eds to do since it's incredibly unlikely that the kids would have never have caught them on the acts. And they just immediately jump to conclusions without really good thought, especially when they thought the Eds tied up Jonny for a candy scam. This episode tries way too hard to make it look like Rolf is the culprit. Jimmy reveals he's the culprit behind the acts, he wanted to get back at the Eds for what Eddy did. Normally this would be justified if Jimmy was only targeting Eddy, but he also targets Ed and Double D despite those two doing absolutely nothing wrong throughout the episode. Possibly, it's because Double D and Ed laughed at him, but the other kids (minus Sarah) laughed at Jimmy too, but he didn't get revenge on them. (It's possibly because Jimmy knew he would fail if he got revenge on the other kids since Sarah would be the only one finding evidence to prove the the Eds and the other kids to be innocent.) Jimmy hardly gets punished for his unjustified actions, except slipping on a banana peel which is pretty pathetic. Unexplained plot holes. For example: How did the paintbrush not stain Jimmy's shirt if he puts it under his shirt? Jonny should've told the other kids what really happened instead of blaming the Eds quickly and bully them, because: *While Jonny was shown tied-up, blindfolded, and coated with candy, if you look very closely, you can see that his ears are clearly exposed, meaning that he should've heard the Eds and noticed their innocence. *During the flashback scene where Jimmy tells the Eds why and how he framed them, Jimmy lures Jonny with an acorn, captures him through a wagon while being distracted, and then the scene cuts to Jimmy gluing candy to an already tied up and blindfolded Jonny, so how Jimmy tied Jonny up and blindfolded him without any notice of him in the first place is unknown. *Plank is the only witness, because despite having his mouth erased by Jimmy, he still has eyes and, as Jonny says about him in "Vert-Ed-Go", see's thing and should've told Jonny what really happened and Jonny should've understand him, thus clearing the Eds names. The scene where Eddy first gives Jimmy a wedgie at the beginning of the episode and Sarah yells at Ed and saying that she is telling there mom, when Eddy was the one who gave Jimmy the wedgie, and Ed did nothing wrong except laughing at Jimmy with the others. The scene where Nazz (incorrectly) scolds Ed, Edd, and Eddy and shames them for blaming the crimes on Kevin, even though it was only Eddy that did it, while Kevin gives them an evil smile during it. Talk about cruel irony and hypocrisy! Nazz was also out of character in this episode, She didn't laugh at Jimmy's misfortune in "Boys Will Be Eds", but she laughs at Jimmy's misfortune in this episode. Nobody (Except Jimmy) gets their comeuppance for what they did to the Eds. The Eds tried to show off evidence that they didn't do, but imminently end up cowardly running away from the threatening cul-de-sac kids, how mean-spirited can this get!?! The Eds NEVER get their names cleared. Horrible ending: After the Eds get berated and blamed for crimes they didn't do and get chased, beaten, hurt, fruit-pelted, betrayed, mistreated, and humiliated by the angry cul-de-sac kids and Jimmy reveals to them that he, with the Kanker sisters' assistance, was the culprit behind the acts while all the other cul-de-sac kids left unnoticed, Jimmy, through a finger snap, bribes the Kanker sisters the Eds as a reward for helping him frame the boys and the Eds, screaming in terror, get bullied and tortured once again as they get taken away by the Kankers to presumably get kissed and harassed, while Jimmy (minus slipping on a banana peel) gets away scott-free. How the episode would have been fixed: Eddy should have not give Jimmy the wedgie. Jimmy should have only got revenge on Eddy, or he should have tried to ignore it and still be a good person for the world. Again, if Jonny told the others what really happened. What I did like about this episode: The friendship song is kind of heartwarming. The slapstick in this episode is hilarious. (as usual) Jimmy's revenge plan was pretty clever. Heck, not even Sarah is smart enough to do something like that, she would just beat the Eds up. Despite being in the wrong for telling on Ed to their mother, it was sweet of Sarah to not laugh at Jimmy and even tries to defend him. Although Jimmy slipping on a banana peel was pathetic, seeing him getting karma at the very end of the episode is at least somewhat satisfying and justified. To be fair, anyone would feel sad and angry if they were publicly humiliated. So Jimmy's situation is at least relatable.